


A Bitter Pill to Swallow

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: I’ve smelled the medication you’ve been taking. I know exactly what it is and what it treats.A Bitter Pill to SwallowA necessity that is unpleasant or painful to accept.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher (A/B/O) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598041
Comments: 17
Kudos: 384





	A Bitter Pill to Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted an excuse to write about Regis. Because I love me some sweet vampire boy.

They were running dangerously low on Dandelion’s suppressants. Geralt had even dipped into the vial he kept in Roach’s saddlebags for emergencies. “We’ll find a town with an herbalist,” Geralt promised.

“With what coin?”

Geralt grit his teeth. “We’ll think of something.”

He trusted the Hansa, truly, inexplicably, but he couldn’t force Dandelion to reveal himself, even in front of them. So they kept their voices low, hidden at the edge of the camp, Geralt kneeling by Dandelion under the pretense of checking the wound he’s received in the Nilfgaardian camp. It was shallow, and the only reason that Regis had bothered to put stitches in it was that Dandelion had been panicked and convinced he was going to die. With the vampire’s continued care, the wound was little more than a scratch.

“Geralt I-” Dandelion looked away, biting his lip. “I’ll find an abandoned house and wait it out, go on without me-”

“No.”

“Geralt-“

“How would you catch up with us?”

“I’ve traveled by myself before-”

“Not through a war zone, Dandelion!”

“What other option do we have?” The poet’s blue eyes glittered (and if he started crying, Geralt was going to lose his mind). “We can stop for a few days, you and I-”

“You have to find Ciri!”

“That can wait a few days,” he said, even as the words tasted foul in his mouth. Ciri was in grave, grave danger, and the thought of delaying finding her even by a few hours is almost too much to bear. But for Dandelion- for Dandelion he could do it.

“Might I help?” Regis’ voice, sudden and unexpected, made Geralt nearly jump out of his skin. No matter how much time passed, he still couldn’t get used to the Vampire’s ability to simply appear.

“It's fine,” the Witcher said. “The stitches are holding.” He didn’t mean to be terse, but the last thing Dandelion needed was a healer poking around, trying to discover his secrets.

Regis studied them both, with the gaze that said he was analyzing them to their very core. Finally, he turned to Dandelion, saying, “I’ve smelled the medication you’ve been taking. I know exactly what it is and what it treats.”

“Do you know how to make it?” the poet asked.

“Of course.”

Dandelion beamed, and Geralt grudgingly had to admit that allowing the Vampire to tag along hadn’t been the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Follow me on Tumblr](https://sunflowersupremes.tumblr.com/). I accept prompts, fangirling, and accusations of character abuse.


End file.
